Coating materials of this type are applied to the radiation surfaces of emitters used in energy technologies, in particular refrigeration technology and temperature-control technology. The electromagnetic waves generated through the interaction of the emitter with the coating material to cool down or heat a material placed in the emission field of the emitter.
Heretofore, a coating material for radiation surfaces to produce electromagnetic waves and a method for manufacturing the coating is already known; as disclosed in DD-208 029. The coating material is a mixture consisting of binding agent, insulating agent, dispersing agent, water and graphite. A polyvinyl acetate and/or a polyacrylate and/or a polypeptide is used as binding agent, while an insulating soot is used as insulating agent. Graphite, soot and binding agent form electric dipoles in the coating material which emit electromagnetic waves in the excited state. The process for the preparation of this coating material encompasses essentially two steps: the mixing of these substances by means of a stirring apparatus, and the application of pressure to reduce the size of the soot and graphite particles.
Only general statements as to the basic composition of a coating material are however made therein, from which no specific composition of the coating material with good effectiveness with regard to the emission of electromagnetic waves, can be derived.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a coating material of a specific composition and a method of manufacture which produces an effective emission of electromagnetic waves.